


Tunnel Vision

by ZHWS



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHWS/pseuds/ZHWS
Summary: Christen finally gets her national team call up





	1. Chapter 1

When Christen stepped off the plane, a wave of nerves hit her, she had just arrived to take part in a national team camp, something she had dreamed of for years. So naturally Christen was nervous when she was finally called up. She expected to be, it would have been weird had she not. What Christen didn’t expect was to find her throat closing, her head spinning and her palms sweating the moment she arrived at the airport. 

As Christen made her way to baggage claim, dragging her team issued carry on behind her, her vision became tunnelled and her hearing was effectively gone, only able to hear her own rapid heartbeat pulsing in her ears. Christen regularly experienced panic attacks, although never as bad as the one she was experiencing in that moment, it was exactly why she took up meditation. When Christen arrived at baggage claim, rather than heading straight to find her bag, she took a step to the side to close her eyes and slow her breathing to a manageable pace. 

She wasn’t sure how long she had been stood with her eyes closed, taking deep breaths in the corner of the airport, but she didn’t think it had been that long. When she felt a hand grasp onto her bicep, her eyes shot open, expecting to find a member of the airport staff checking if she was OK. Instead, she was met by a pair of honey brown eyes and a wide, bright smile that she knows is the best she’s ever seen. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to get in your way, I’ll move, I’m so-” Christen was speaking a mile a minute, her nerves getting the best of her again, not once taking her eyes away from the warm inviting eyes in front of her. She couldn’t. 

“Hey,” the stranger laughed, putting a stop to Christen's rambling, as she lightly squeezed her bicep “it’s okay, you weren't in the way.”

“Oh, ok” Christen was confused why is this girl talking to her if she wasn’t in the way? Why was she still holding onto her arm? She suddenly became very aware that this stranger was holding onto her, and apparently for no reason what so ever. Though weirdly, Christen didn’t mind that much. The contact comforted her. Her breathing seemed to have levelled out at this point, her head was no longer spinning, and her hearing was back to normal. 

After a few seconds of what could be described as awkward eye contact, she was finally able to pry her eyes away from the girls. She quickly looked around taking in her surroundings. The baggage claim area was almost empty. She looked over to the luggage carousel for her bag. It was empty. She looked around the edges to see if her clearly recognisable team bag had been pulled off and left to the side, her eyes widened and she took a sharp breath when she couldn’t. How could she have lost her bag, her first camp and she’s already caused a hassle for the team. Christen was always organised, partly because she hated to be a hassle and partly for her own sanity. A little bit of organisation in her life helped curve the anxiety that she felt on some level at all times. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve gotta go find my bag” she pointed over to the empty carousel, looking to where the girl was gripping her arm, indicating for her to let go. Only the girl didn’t instead she flashed that blinding smile once again. Their eyes met again. Only this time, Christen's eyes were confused her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Don’t worry about it” the girl said calmly.  
“What? I need to go find my bag” Christen gently tugged her arm away, but the girl grip tightened.

“I got it for you”

She looked down at her feet and sure enough there was her bag. Black with the USWNT logo on it, a white ribbon on the handle to make differentiating between hers and her new teammates easier.

“Well, I assume it’s yours” the girl shrugged “I saw your team carry on and jacket, you were stood over here for a while with your eyes closed. I did wait a little bit to see if you came for it, but you didn’t. It was the only bag left, they were about to take it away to lost property. So I dunno, I just brought it over, I hope you don’t mind.”

“oh n-no, not at all, thank you”

“Anyway, I’m Tobin” the girl said, finally releasing Christen's arm from her grip and instead extending her hand to meet Christens. Christen took it hesitantly, shaking it.

“Christen”

“We should get going anyway, don’t wanna leave the team waiting. Plus me and Al want good seats on the bus and we’re not gonna get the, standing around baggage claim, am I?” Tobin said grinning from ear to ear.

“Wait, what? You’re on the team?” her cheeks had gone beet red, she could tell. Her first interaction with a teammate was because she was stood in the airport with her eyes closed, and had to be shaken back to reality so she didn’t lose her bag.

“Yep” Tobin stated casually, pointing to the US Soccer logo on her jacket. The same jacket Christen was wearing.

“oh, oh my god you’re Tobin Heath. I know you.” Christen laughed nervously, following the girls gaze and looking at her jacket. She knew she was red before, but she knew she had just gone even redder. She had been so distracted by Tobin’s eyes that she hadn’t even taken in the bright red matching jacket in front of her, never mind any of the girls face that wasn’t her eyes or smile.

Tobin just smirked, her eyes crinkling in the corners. She took a step back and extended her arm, indicating Christen to lead the way to the exit. Christen grabbed her bags and led the way, Tobin following closely behind. They didn’t exchange a single word as they made their way to the teams allocated meeting point, but Christen did look back twice to find Tobin staring at her ass, biting her lip. The first time Tobin looked away, the second time she made eye contact with Christen and winked. Christen was intimidated by the girls forwardness and confidence. She wasn’t even gay, yet the way this girl looked at her made her cheeks go red and her stomach do somersaults. Just nerves she told herself.

When they joined the rest of the team at the airport entrance, Tobin left Christen without a word and joined a group of girls who stood to the side of the group, embracing them all in hugs and almost immediately breaking out into laughter. Christen felt alone again and the nerves were back. She stood to the back of the group as Pia spoke to them, outlining the rest of the day. Travelling to the hotel, finding their rooms, and a team meeting after dinner. When they were instructed to board the bus, Christen had no idea where to sit, she saw Tobin sat towards the back with Alex, musing over their seat positions. She took an empty row of seats towards the middle of the bus. She was quickly joined by a girl who introduced herself as Ash. On the way back to the hotel she made friendly conversation with the girl, she found out that this was also her first call up which comforted Christen, knowing there was other people in her position to share the anxiety and excitement of it all with.

Once the bus was parked outside the hotel, Pia took to the front to read aloud the roomie allocation for this camp. Christen expected to put with someone else also on their first call up, she hoped for it to be Ash since they got along well on the bus. When Tobin's name was called out, followed by her own her heart began to beat faster than it ever had before. She began to wonder what the chances that the girl she had embarrassed herself in front of at the airport was going to be her room mate for two entire weeks. She felt her cheeks going red again, to hide this she quickly looked down pretending to type out a message on her phone. Once Pia had finished talking to the group, Christen began to pack up her book and phone into her bag before heading inside. She felt her seat pull backwards and breath on her neck, she turned her head to the side to find Tobin leaning over her seat from behind, her face no more than an inch away from her own. 

“First person to the room gets the bed closest to the balcony, so if you want it you better hurry.” Tobin almost whispered, the proximity of Tobin's face to Christens own meant that Tobin's breath tickled Christens neck, sending shivers down her spine. All Christen could produce was a tiny nod before turning to Tobin once more, their eyes instantly meeting. Tobin smiled before letting go of Christens chair, returning her and the chair to it’s original position, and left the row of seats to grab her bags and head into the hotel.

Christen let out the breath she didn’t even realise she was holding, and under her breath stating matter of factly, “this is going to be a long two weeks”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen experience their first day as NT Camp roomies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just posted the first chapter a few hours ago, but I had a free hour and I figured why not. So here you go.

Christen and Ash were the last people to leave the bus and head to the lobby to collect their room keys. They headed to a waiting elevator and selected their relevant floors, for Ash floor 5 and for Christen floor 7.

“So you’re with the famous Tobin Heath, that’s exciting” Ashlyn teased at Christen

“Yep” Christen laughed, trying to hide her nerves “You’re with Klingenberg right? She’s on her first call up too isn’t she?” she was trying to change the conversation and she knew it.

Ashlyn nodded “so Tobin, you know she’s got a reputation don't you?” raising her eyebrows at Christen

“No, I didn’t. Is it a good or bad one?” 

“well I guess that depends on how you look at it” Ashlyn grinned

Christen raised her eyebrows expecting Ash to continue but she didn’t “well? Are you gonna te-” the pinging of the elevator interrupting her

“Well, this is me, have fun” Ashlyn grabbed her bags and left the elevator, looking back at a panic-stricken Christen and winking before carrying on up the hall.

The second the doors closed again Christen turned on the spot, backing into the corner and taking deep breaths. What could Ashlyn mean by it depended on how you look at it? Why did she wink? Christen didn’t have long to wonder though, almost immediately after the elevator started up again it stopped, Christen looked at the floor number, 6, someone must be getting on. She left her position from the corner of the elevator and instead leant against the back railing facing the doors, putting on the best smile she could, not wanting whoever was getting in to sense her panic. The doors opened to reveal the back of someone's head, they were laughing along with someone down the hallway, Christen peered round the person to see who it was, she saw Alex sticking her thumbs up and walking into the room closest on the right. The mystery person spun around on the spot. Before Christen could react the person was already talking.

“oh, hey roomie” 

Tobin. Trust it to be fucking Tobin. Christens fake smile dropped from her face and immediately she looked at the ground and took a deep breath before replying. 

“hey” she tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible, but something about the girl made her nervous. More than ever now due to Ashlyn’s revelation not even a minute before.

“Oh wow, don’t look so excited to see me” Tobin joked, obviously seeing through Christens facade

“sorry I didn’t mean to look so disappointed, I’m just tired from all the travelling today” Christen tried to defend herself, her eyes never leaving Tobin's as she dragged her bags into the elevator and took a place next to her, her arm touching Christens as she raised them to lean against the bar, sending shivers down her spine for the second time today.

“yeah?” Tobin raised her eyebrows and smirked, Christen nodded and look once more at the ground “Get used to it, you’re going to be doing a lot of travelling”

They stood in silence as they waited to arrive at their floor. What was no longer than 30 seconds felt like a lifetime to Christen, she had become conscious of every breath she took, not wanting it to be so loud that Tobin heard. When the elevator pinged and the doors opened she felt a sense of relief, she wanted nothing more than to be out of a confined space with Tobin, sure she was sharing a room with her, but they weren’t going to be THIS close to each other. She began to gather her bags before Tobin nudged her shoulder.

“You better hurry up if you want that balcony bed Presi, I love me a balcony bed” She laughed grabbing her bags, before quickly heading up the hallway

“I can see that” Christen laughed before leaving the elevator, it was a genuine laugh, probably the first one since she’d arrived earlier that day. 

“yeah, and by the looks of it I’m gonna get it” Tobin’s face was the definition of smug

Tobin was only a few feet in front of her, she watched as she scanned the numbers on the doors, stopping halfway down the hall and letting out a triumphant “ah ha” as she pointed to a door. Christen arrived seconds later and waited for Tobin to open the door, she watched as she rummaged through her bag looking for her key

“can’t find it?” 

“nope, I must have left it on the desk in Alex’s room” Tobin admitted defeatedly 

“Don’t worry Presi’s got you” Christen joked putting extra emphasis on ‘Presi’, she lifted her arm and waved her own key. She was still a little panicky over Ashlyn’s comment, but Tobin’s child like enthusiasm over a bed put her at ease just enough to joke around with her teammate. Tobin took a step back letting Christen move forward to open the door.

“What you don’t like it? Tobin questioned, amused over Christens reaction "It's one of the better nicknames on the team." Christen just laughed in response and unlocked the door, pushing it open to reveal the room.

“Is Presi also going to want the balcony bed?” Christen turned to look at Tobin. She was stood with a look that could only be described as puppy dog eyes, silently pleading with her to let her have it.

She grabbed her bags and made her way into the room stopping at the foot of the bed.  
“I dunno, you did say whoever got to it first” 

“that was before you beat me though” Tobin argued back in the most serious tone she could, Christen just laughed and lowered herself onto the bed. Before she even had the chance to lie down, Tobin had dove from her standing position at the end of the bed next to her to the head of Christens bed. Christen turned to find a triumphant looking Tobin adjusting the pillows and lifting the covers to climb under. 

“Hey!” Christen joking scolded Tobin, hitting her on the leg

“Sorry, I just really want the balcony bed and usually people know I’ll do anything to get it so they don't let me near it until I’ve given up and taken the other. But you’re a newbie, so I’m gonna take advantage of your gap in knowledge” 

Christen shook her head, Tobin had pulled the blankets up to her neck She wasn’t bothered either way, she was just happy to be at camp. A bed was a bed.

“fineee” she drug out her mock defeat, slowly rising from the bed and grabbing her belongings. Tobin grinned and buried herself further into the mass of pillows. She threw her bags onto the remaining bed and began to unpack her clothes, sorting them into neat piles.

“I mean I don’t mind sharing, but you should know I’m always the big spoon, no ifs or buts” Tobin said as if offering to sleep and spoon with someone was nothing.

Christen laughed assuming it was a joke, she turned to look at Tobin, her eyes were intensely focused on Christens ass, biting her lip, she looked up to find Christen staring back at her and she winked before picking up her phone as if nothing had happened.

She involuntarily took in a deep breath and began to cough, Tobin glanced out of the corner of her eye at her reaction, raised her eyebrow and smirked before returning to her phone. Christen excused herself to the bathroom. She had noticed different ways she’d reacted in the past when she felt embarrassed, playing with her hair, staring at the ground, sweaty palms, but forgetting how to breathe and having a coughing fit was a new one. Just as she’d began to get used to her new roommate, she was back at stage one, her nerves at an all time high and butterflies in her stomach. She paced backwards and forwards in the tiny hotel bathroom, before stopping and staring at her reflection in the mirror, turning on the cold tap in front of her. 

“get it together Press”

She splashed water on her face to try and get rid of the red that had appeared the second she caught Tobin staring at her ass. Christens head was whirling with thoughts, she began to whisper them out loud, she always found that saying things aloud helped her de-clutter.

“This is what Ashlyn must have meant by reputation. Tobin’s a flirt, she wants me to get embarrassed, see the butterflies are ok, if anyone flirts with you you’re going to feel something, it doesn’t matter if it’s a guy or a girl, it’s the implication, yeah, see, you are straight, you don't have a crush on Tobin.”

Christen was almost startled by her own words, did she just try and deny she had a crush on Tobin? Nobody had even said she did, she didn’t even think she did, she’d just been telling herself it was nerves. She shook her head almost as if to shake the thoughts away. She took a deep breath and held it, slowly letting it go after counting to five in her head. She splashed water on her face one more time, straightened herself out and encouragingly nodded at herself in the mirror before heading back into her room.

Tobin was still under the covers playing on her phone, not once acknowledging Christen as she walked back over to her bed to finish organising her clothes. After neatly hanging her clothes in her side of the shared wardrobe, she checked her watch and saw that it was 6:15. Dinner started at 6:30 and she didn’t want to be late, she’d heard horror stories from past teammates about being late for dinner and the cruel games they’d play on the newbies who did so, she wasn’t about to be another horror story.

“Um, Tobin” Christen was hesitant, the pair hadn’t made even eye contact since Tobin's comment half an hour earlier

“mhmm?” Tobin murmured, not looking away from her phone

“We’ve gotta be sat down for dinner in 15 minutes, you ready to go?”

Tobin finally looked away from the phone, glancing at her watch, before looking at Christen with a tinge of amusement on her face

“You’re one of them people who like to be early for everything” 

Christen wasn’t sure if this was a question or a statement but she nodded anyway. Tobin looked at her phone once more and finished typing before swinging her legs from under the covers and pushing herself from the bed.

“sure, let’s go” She smiled, and walked towards the door holding it open for Christen. They made their way down the hallway, an uncomfortable silence surrounding them. 

“So, you enjoying camp so far?” Tobin was clearly just trying to get rid of the awkwardness between the two, she couldn’t have asked a more awkward question but Christen didn’t care, she was just happy the silence had finally been broken.

“Yeah! Everyone seems nice so far, I’m just looking forward to actually spending time with the ball” Christens answer was a genuine one for the most part, the only lie being that she wasn’t sure if she hated Tobin for constantly making her nervous or liked it. 

Tobin let out a single laugh, her shoulders shrugging “That’s fair enough” 

Once again they were in the confined elevator alone, Christen wanted to be anywhere but there but she had no choice, just as the doors were about to shut a shout from down the hall caught both girls attention

“Hold up!” A friendly looking girl sprinting down the hall yelled.

Tobin jumped forward placing her arm between the closing door, allowing the girl to catch up and join them in the elevator. Christen had never been more relieved in her life.

“You’re lucky Cheney” Tobin said laughing as the girl bent forward to catch her breath “Hey, Pia’s not gonna be happy to know you’re out of breath after running what? 20 yards?”

“Shut up you” The woman said defensively punching Tobin on the arm, Tobin dramatically held her arm and acted as if she was truly hurt by the punch. Christen who was stood to the side laughed at their interaction.

“Oh hey, I’m Lauren” The woman's smile was infectious

“Christen” Christen held her hand out to shake Lauren’s but the girl wrapped her arm around Christens side and embraced her into a side hug. Christen was relieved, Lauren seemed lovely, plus her presence meant she wasn’t stuck alone in the elevator with Tobin.

 

–------------------------------------------------------- 

Dinner and the team meeting went ok, the layout meant that Christen didn’t have to worry about finding a spot a table, just a seat at the long table that the entire team sat at. She ended up with Ashlyn to her right, and her roomie Megan to her left. She got along well with both girls. She didn’t speak to Tobin once the entire time but spent the two and a half hours in the room stealing glances when she was sure nobody was looking. She wasn’t sure what it was about Tobin that captivated her so much, it could have been a number of things, her eyes, her smile, her confidence, but something did. 

After the meeting was over, Ashlyn, Megan and herself took it upon themselves to go into town and familiarise themselves with their surroundings before curfew. They spent a good few hours just wandering, all discussing their expectations and excitement of their first camp. They arrived back at the hotel at 10:43pm, a whole 13 minutes after curfew. After pleading with Ash and Christen the entire way back to the hotel to check out the swimming pool with her to no avail, Megan or Kling as Christen learnt she was known by, left the two once at the hotel to go alone. 

Once it was just the two of them alone on the elevator, Christen gathered the courage to question Ash on what she had meant earlier by Tobin’s reputation, although she was fairly certain she knew the answer.

“You know earlier, how you said about Tobin having a reputation?” Christen asked, trying to sound as unbothered as she could. “What did you mean exactly?”

Ashlyn just laughed “What do you mean? You haven’t already figured it out?” 

“No, at least, I don’t think so” Christen didn’t want to admit that she may have, she didn’t want Ashlyn to think Christen went around assuming people were flirting with her.

“Hmm, maybe it isn’t true then” she seemed shocked by this, even a little disappointed “basically, there’s a rumour that she flirts with all the hot newbies. I guess if you’ve not noticed it it’s nothing more than a rumour” The elevator stopped and the door opened, Ashlyn stepped out and the two girls shared their goodnights.

As Christen left the elevator and made her way to the door, her mind was in overdrive. She was right, it wasn’t just her thinking Tobin was flirting and checking her out, it was Tobin’s thing. She took a few deep breaths before entering the room. She was shocked to find Tobin wearing nothing but a sports bra and shorts.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry” Christen quickly turned away and to exit the room

“Don’t worry about it, we’re gonna see each other like this all the time” Tobin laughed Christens reaction off casually, continuing to watch the surfing show she had on the TV.

“yeah, I guess so, I guess just since we’re not in the locker room, I dunno, it might have been like invading your privacy” Christen explained, slowly making her way back into the room. She couldn’t help but look at Tobin, she had a perfect set of abs and amazingly long tanned legs. After looking up and down her body a few times, she was snapped out of her obvious staring by Tobin talking

“Nah don’t worry about it” she laughed, smirking at Christen

Christen made her way to the wardrobe, she grabbed a pair of shorts and an oversized Stanford soccer T-shirt before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She came out to find Tobin lying in a pile of blankets half asleep. She got into her own bed and turned off the lights. After around 10 minutes, Christen could feel herself drifting off to sleep, the TV still playing the background. She hadn’t heard Tobin move for a while and so assumed she was asleep.

“Hey” Tobin’s voice was raspy

“Hey”

“I didn’t really introduce myself all that well, Sorry about that”

“Don’t worry about it” Christen smiled, she was relieved, Tobin was finally talking to her.

Tobin laughed, though it was more of an amused exhale 

“I wanna get to know you, wanna play twenty one questions?” Tobin was clearly half asleep, her worlds drawling out as she spoke

“Maybe not ten, how about three? It’s late” Christen reasoned

“Five?” 

“Three” Christen said in the most authoritative tone she could but she wasn’t able to hold in a laugh

“Four”

“Fine”

“Fine” Tobin shifted her weight so that she was leant on her side facing Christen “you go first”

“Hmm, ok” Christen paused thinking of her first question “Favourite animal?”

“Easy, goats” 

Christen burst out laughing, of all things she expected Tobin to say, goats was not one of them

“Goats are cute, well baby goats, they’re called kids” Tobin argued 

“I’m sure they are” Christen agreed, still laughing at the girls answer

“Fine, what’s your favourite animal?” Tobin asked, almost as if she was offended by Christens response

“Dogs” Christen answered immediately “without a doubt, dogs”

“That’s so boring”

“is not”

“hmm, whatever” 

“My turn, if you had to live in one place for the rest of your life, where would it be?” 

“In the moment” Tobin said proudly

“Ha, that’s funny. Now a real answer come on” 

“That’s a hard one” Tobin sounded genuinely troubled over the question, after about a minute she finally continued “you see, I’m pretty much homeless, a nomad if you will, I just sleep on peoples couches and travel the world. It’s great. But if I had to pick one place, I’d probably say Cali, I love to surf and the waves there are insane.”

“Homeless? Aren’t you like 24?” 

“Yeah, but like I said I’m a nomad, I can’t stay in one place, that’s boring, I want to see everything”

“I’m the opposite, a complete homebody, cannot relate.” Christen turned on her side so that she was facing Tobin “I am a Cali girl though, so I understand that part. Although not the surfing part, I’ve tried so many times, I just fall.”

“Obviously you need a better teacher” Tobin’s face lit up, both physically by the TV highlightning her strong jawline and cheekbones and metaphorically at her comment 

“are you offering?” Christen asked raising her eyebrows

“Maybe, next time I’m in Cali, maybe” Her amazing smile, back once again, her smile quickly turned into a yawn

“You’re tired, go to sleep we can finish this in the morning” Christen said empathetically, tired herself

“no, no lets finish” Tobin said jumping up quickly, readjusting her pillows so she was leaning against the headboard, she coughed to clear the sleepiness from her throat “okay, most embarrassing thing to happen to you?”

“Honestly?”

“Yeah, honestly, we don’t want to build this friendship on a foundation of lies do we?” Tobin Joked

“My mom walked in on me... making out with someone in bed” Christen covered her face and rolled over onto her back to hide her now red cheeks, she said making out, she didn’t mean making out and Tobin knew it

“Oh wow, that is pretty embarrassing” Tobin agreed, picking up on Christens lie, just as she was about to continue Christen butted in, avoiding further questioning “It’s your turn” 

“hmmm,” Tobin pretended to be thinking of a question but she’d had one in mind the entire time they’d been playing “do you have a boyfriend?”

“Nope” Christen said turning back to Tobin 

“Hmm” Tobin pretended to look as if she was taking in the answer, but she couldn’t help grinning

“My turn, do you have a..” Christen paused, she’d assumed Tobin was gay but she didn’t want to be that person “..partner?” 

“Nope, I’m single, girls tie you down to one place. I’m not about that, you know, being a nomad and all” 

“I see” 

“Okay my last question, do you have a girlfriend?” Tobin sat up straight, her eyebrows raised, studying Christens face for a reaction.

Christen went red, peeled her eyes away from Tobin’s and stared down at the mattress . She knew what Tobin was doing, she was testing the waters to see if she was gay. She looked back up to see the smirk had returned to Tobin’s face, she laughed nervously before replying

“Nope, no girlfriend.”

“Hm, good to know” Tobin raised her arms, stretching them above her head before letting out a huge yawn. Christen could see that it was fake, way to theatrical. “Anyway I’m tired goodnight Christen” 

Tobin pulled herself under the blanket and turned away from Christen, facing the balcony window.

“Night Tobin” Christen followed suit and got comfy. She thought about Tobin’s reply, what did she mean? Good to know? She was still questioning Tobin’s reply in her head, she looked at her phone, 12am. He knew she had to sleep, she didn’t want to be tired for her first day training. She triple checked her alarms and that the charger was plugged in before placing it on the bedside table and turning on her back, closing her eyes. She listened to Tobin’s breathing. It was steady and deep, exactly like that of a sleeping person. Christen was just about to fall asleep and then, in the most attractive sleepy voice she’d ever heard 

“The offer to share the bed is still open”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said this is just out of boredom, I have no idea where this is going. The title was kind of on a whim, I'm gonna have to relate it at some point, I have a few ideas . Let me know what you think, where do you want this to go?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, never wrote anything before and I was bored of waiting for updates on ones I liked, so here I am.


End file.
